robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets
General Information Secrets are one of the things that are not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others meaning that they are hidden on one of the Arsenal maps. Secrets are commonly and rarely found but some secrets were removed from the game. Guidelines If you spot a secret write here. You have to include: *What it is. *Where it is (map). *Where to find it (where it is on the map or directions to it). *And pictures (if you want you can put a description instead of a picture). *Also, when adding a secret, please do the correct formatting. *You can also add a quote to the secret as well. 'Secrets' 'Agency' 'Secret Easter eggs' Red.png|The red egg, on top of the wall. Green.png|The green egg, under the chair. Yellow.png|The yellow egg, near the plant. Purple.png|The purple egg, under the stairs outside. Pink ball.png|The pink egg, in the desk. 'Dizzy' 'Secret Evolution' scapterismydad.png|Scapter is my dad. DEVROLVEVALUT.png| DevROLVe Vault location revealed! File:Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 7.32.57 PM.png|Sorry 'Poolside' 'Street Corner' 'Sandtown' 'Height Frights' 'Kitchen Khaos' 'Secret Room' This is secret room can be found under the sink and stove in Kitchen Khaos. Contains many memes and references.Texts were taken from Poolside. secretroom1.png|Entrance to the secret room. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.07 PM.png|Rabblerouser, a standard skin in arsenal. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.25 PM.png|Noob tube, it is YouTube except it is noob instead of you. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.37 PM.png|Zero Two, a referenece to a meme made by JOHN ROBLOX. Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.11.50 PM.png|YUM ---------E Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.12.01 PM.png|YOLO BRUH, a reference to ROLVe game moderator, do_youyolo Screenshot 2019-11-09 at 7.12.12 PM.png|A nice relaxing pool. Or errr.... a puddle. 'Mighty Manor' Gravestone Collection These gravestones have many references to developers, youtubers, games, and memes. Gravestone.1|Unit 1968, a Vietnam war game by ROLVe. Gravestone.2|Robber, another game by ROLVe. Has Zombie with pistol coming out of the grave. Gravestone.3|Typical Colors 2, another game of ROLVe. Has angel ring above the gravestone. Gravestone.4|IcyTea, a moderator for Arsenal. Mispelled, "IcyTee". Gravestone.5|Celt & Chaseroony, refrence to these developers on the map. Gravestone.6|Kamu_0, a hacker who had infinite ammo who after he was banned, begged arsenal to let him un-ban him for only doing it once and to beat the salty tryhards. Gravestone.7|John Roblox, a well known content creator for Arsenal. Gravestone.8|Zennyoo's Paycheck, Zeenyoo is an ROLVe Community intern, this is a reference to him not being paid. Gravestone-0.9|Noobey and Yolo:(. Yolo is a moderator for Arsenal, doyouyolo and Noobey is another moderator named Chloramine. Gravestone-1.9|bucket oops lol. This is a possible reference to Mah_Bucket (I_I's former account) being terminated. Computers JOHNROBLOX.png|John Roblox, a famous arsenal youtuber. paused.png|Arsenal paused screen. intermission.png|One of IcyTea's streams. Everyday Messages These messages are new everyday under the clock in Mighty Manor. Message1.png|The first message. Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 7.13.33 PM.png|Another Message Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 7.30.29 PM.png|Another Message RobloxScreenShot20191207_122213643.png|Another Message Bad.jpg|Another Message Ultimate Mighty To find ultimate mighty, you must go into the basement. Near the 2 milk fridges, shoot the wall about 20 times. Then you will walk down a short hallway and fall down a hole, where you find Ultimate Mighty. Donotfeedlol.png|When you come in the hallway, a message says, WARNING: DO NOT FEED. THEULTIMATEMIGHTY.png|You come in to see this. 'Dust II' Hillside Haunted House 'Spooky Eyes' Just eyes. Shadow1.png|He is watching you. Shadow2.png|Still watching......... Safehouse DevROLVe's Vault The truth has been revealed. VAULT.png|The vault outside. ScapterisNOTmydad.png|Scapter is NOT my dad. Boulevard Complex Abandoned Arena These are signs in abandoned arena that are references to well known people. Abandonedarenasecret.png|Bryanlohjunying is a person on roblox with 5,000 followers. ATEK.png|ATEKGaming is a popular streamer on mixer. TheSiriusET.png|TheSiriusET is a person on roblox with 1,000 followers. Delta This is a secret room including some Throwback Delinquents. DeltaSecret1.png|This chill Throwback Delinquent is drinking some Bloxy Cola. DeltaSecret2.png|This is a vending machine of Pixelflakes. 99.99% people didn't die from eating it. Some valuable quotes include: "Haxor" - noscoped noob and "10/10" - IGN. DeltaSecret3.png|A triggered Throwback Delinquent can't get his Pixelflakes. I wonder why. Lunar Glacier The Secret Story Mechanic and Brute with a crew of 17 Arctic Excavators planned on mining crystals, which Mechanic described them to be "great power source". Mechanic is a radio operator and Brute is apparently medic as Mechanic told him to set up medkit in the medic cabin. On Day 15 of the operation, 3 crew members disappeared because of a giant wave crashed against the glacier. On Day 52 it is revealed that they are apparently going to use crystals to make "RoboDelinquent". On Day 98 of the operation, all crew members disappeared in the night except Brute. The radio seems to be broken and Mechanic tries to make it work again so he can call people to take them back home. On Day 104 of the operation, Brute has gone missing as he went to check on cavern on Friday. On Day 129, Mechanic is getting cold and equipment starts acting strange because of weather. On Day 138, Mechanic is now alone on the iceberg and trying to search for Brute, but he couldn't find him. The final moment of Mechanic on the next day, he was hiding under the desk while something is in his cabin and then he got caught before he could even finish the note. Spoiler Alert: Brute can be found frozen on the side of the mountain. Intercourse Note: This map hasn't been released. These secrets have been taken from the creators map making stream. 'Signs' Let's take a look at valuable life lessons. Noswimming.png|No swimming in the tiny fountain. Don'tshoot.png|Don't shoot the windows, that is quite hard to do. Old Arsenal Secrets These are secrets that only exist in Old Arsenal/Arsenal Archived and Arsenal 1.0. Agency Safehouse Metro Category:Hub Pages Category:Miscellaneous